Hermione's Letter
by Harmony Wild
Summary: We never did get to see how Hermione received her Hogwarts letter. This is my take on the story. Complete. Oneshot.


**A/N – I was bored so I came up with this for just a quick one shot. Read on and I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S Merit Elementary Please don't kill me. :(**

Most eleven-year-old girls enjoyed their summer holidays by spending time with their friends and having fun. This was not the case for one Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione spent her summer holidays in her room studying for her next year at school. This year was different as she was about to start secondary school. Her parents had pressured her into studying even harder than normal. Hermione wanted to be out playing with her friends but her parents kept her inside studying form eight in the morning to nine, sometimes ten, at night.

Hermione had just finished her lunch and was heading upstairs to resume studying when there was a knock on the door. They rarely had visitors apart from her grandparents and they always called ahead first. Hermione stopped on the fifth step and slowly turned around, not wanting to be heard. On the door step, there was an old woman. She was wearing a long cloak and had her grey hair up in a bun. When she spoke, she had a strong Scottish accent. ''Mr Granger, I presume?''

''Yes? Not to be rude but who are you and what are you doing on my door step?''

''Oh. I'm so sorry. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am here to speak with you and your daughter.''

When Hermione heard herself mentioned she blanched and slowly started to turn around. ''Yes. Well what about my daughter?''

''I suggest you call both your wife and daughter in and we make ourselves comfortable.'' Mr Granger was about to argue but he took one look at the Professor's stern face and decided against it.

''Hermione! Jean! Can you both come in here a second.'' Hermione started to make her way down the stairs, trying to act as innocent as possible. ''Yes Daddy? You called?''

''Darling, this is Professor McGonagall she is here to talk to us about something.''

''You're a Professor? Does that mean you're a teacher?''

''Yes, I am dearie and,'' here Professor McGonagall cast an uncertain glance towards Hermione's parents, ''hopefully, if your parents allow it, I will soon be your teacher as well.''

''How is this possible? We never enrolled Hermione at any school. She will be going to the local secondary school like all children around here.'' Mr. Granger point blank refused.

''Well you see, Hermione here has had her name down for this school since she was born. The school in question is one Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'' Up until now Jean Granger had been very quiet about the whole ordeal. ''I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. Did you just say 'School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'?''

''Yes. Indeed, I did. You see your daughter is a type of witch called a muggleborn. A muggleborn is a witch or wizard whose parents are muggles. Sometimes those muggles are descended from squibs who are wizards or witches who have been born to magical parents but have no magic. Almost the opposite of a muggleborn.''

''Do we have to send Hermione to this school?''

''Of course not. However, it is highly recommended because if you didn't her magic would still manifest and cause severe mood swings or could harm others who are around her.'' During all this Hermione had been sitting very quietly, contemplating what on earth as going on. Her? A witch? Come to think of it she had done some strange thing in the past. Such as; turned her teacher's hair pink when she was annoyed, let a dog off its lead when the owner was purposely strangling it and many more things that she had been ridiculed for by both her fellow classmates and teachers.

''Mum? Dad?''

''Yes sweetie?''

''I want to go to this Hogwarts place. Please?''

''But why darling? You're not a witch.''

''But I am. Remember when I turned my teacher's hair pink. Or when I somehow ended up on the roof when I wanted some peace and quiet. That wasn't freaky that was obviously magic.''

''If you wish to go we won't stop you but do be warned, anything that happens in that world stays in that world. Got it?''

''Yes Daddy.''

''Good.''

''Hem, hem. Forgive me for interrupting but have you decided. It's just if you have we better get going as we are on a tight schedule.

''Yes, yes. Of course. Shall we be off then?''

''Now if you will all follow me. We need to go to Diagon Alley to get all of Miss Granger's school supplies.''

 **A/N – If you would like a sequel please don't hesitate to review. Constructive criticism is welcome I won't get offended by it at all. I'm always looking for ways to improve my stories for you lovely readers**


End file.
